


Defeated

by theawwesomeeridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawwesomeeridan/pseuds/theawwesomeeridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When GHB is forced to take he Signless prior to his execution, the mutant is too defiant for his tastes, so alternative punishments must be administered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/gifts).



> Please enjoy this gift!

The rebellion of that idiotic off-spectrum monstrosity had failed, and his followers had been culled already. The Empress wanted the largest crowd possible for the leader’s execution, though, so it was put off long enough for the crowds to travel to Alternia’s land capitol. Given that the instigator was a landdweller, he could not be kept in the palace, so other arrangements were made.

The Grand Highblood, known as Kurloz to anyone unlucky enough to know him closely, walked back into his dungeons. Most of the cells were empty, he didn’t like having unnecessary things around. He went all the way to the last cell, the darkest one and the only one that housed an occupant. If the Highblood had his way, this one would also be empty, but the scum inside refused to give in to his tortures. The mutant blooded troll had kept its resolve the entire time despite anything Kurloz had tried. Many other trolls had given in long before the end of the first night, unable to keep their mind in this dark, dank dungeon. This one, however, seemed no closer to cracking than when he was brought in perigees ago.

He glared inside the small enclosure at the impertinent thing that dared to defy him for so long. Through whippings, horn sandings, and even being forced to watch his own candy red blood being used as paint, among other things, those eyes had never faltered and that mouth had never stopped spouting words of peace and forgiveness. It annoyed the Subjugglator more than anything he could remember, but he wouldn’t let his prisoner know that. Kurloz had a new plan for today, something he had never tried before. He doubted any troll of any blood type could continue to resist defeat after what he planned for tonight’s torment.

He unlocked the iron bar door and let it swing all the way open, not at all worried that his victim would be able to escape due to the chains on its arms and legs. Such a pitiful creature, but not one he would ever consider to have in a red quadrant, nor would he be much of a challenge in pitch. The head of the land dwellers was set to prove as such tonight. He would not have his horns handed to him again by this impertinent motherfucker.

“You are back to listen to me, are you?” that soft voice asked. That was another thing that irritated him, the things ability to not raise his voice in any situation. Kurloz couldn’t even remember a single time he had caused that smoothness to change in any way.

“No one wants to listen to you, whelp. Not anymore. Your people are dead and dispersed, and you are stuck in my prison.” He reminded the mutant of these facts every single night, but it never changed anything. “Tonight I’ve got a new plan in store for you. One that will finally crack that façade you put up.” Those thick eyebrows went up in mock surprise, as they always did when Kurloz mentioned him winning whatever kind of standoff this was.

The indigo blood stepped into the cramped cell and shut the gate behind him. He stood above the smaller being, knowing that no attack would be made. The idiot had made a vow of non-violence, and was very much intent on keeping it. Kurloz let his bulge slither out of both its sheathe and his large subjuggulator pants. He smirked in triumph as a quick look of surprise flashed over his prey’s face.

“Weren’t expecting this, were you, “Sufferer”? This bulge is going to show you exactly how you are supposed to act towards highbloods.” He pulled the off-spectrum scum off of the floor. “You are going to be my motherfucking bucket.”

The stony mask was already back perfectly in place, as if he actually believed in his messages of peace. It just made the Highblood even surer about what he was going to do. The disgusting rags were easy to tear off, his claws weren’t even needed, and they fell to the ground. His bulge didn’t fit, but soon enough, bloody tears made its passage so much easier. Of course, he growled at seeing the candy red blood flow over his glorious purple member.

The mask started to crack, just a little bit, but it definitely had. Small teeth, not even fangs because they were too rounded, bit at thin lips as sounds were forced to stay quiet.

“Go on. Motherfucking scream. I want to hear what sounds you can make.” He gripped the smaller troll’s hips tight, letting his claws dig in to find even more beads of red blood, as he moved the body up and down. He went deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips, starting up a brutally fast pace. It felt so good to completely take away all dignity from a lesser being, to show it its place. He was getting off on just the power he felt alone, not to mention the too tight nook around him. Good, he was going to paint this mutant’s insides purple.

Sounds started to make their appearance. Seems the “holy one” found this activity to be painful, from the grunts that were coming from him even as he tried to stop them. The Grand Highblood cackled loudly as he released his material as deep as possible.

“That was just the first round.” He threw the troll against the wall, havening him land ass up. “I told you, you are going to be my bucket for as long as you’re still alive.” He started to ram him from behind, finding it amusing that the slender, short bulge came out as he was doing so. “Aha! So you do want to play!” One large hand grabbed the flailing member and gave it a few harsh tugs. “I’ll make sure you cum, too. Don’t worry.”

It didn’t take long for his promise to come true as bright red material was splattered against the floor and wall. As that happened, the mutant’s mind must have broken because all resistance went away, and his screams were finally ringing through the dungeon. The indigo blood shot his load once more into the pathetic husk of a troll before standing up and fixing his pants.

He then turned his back on the now defeated troll, feeling successful that the spark was finally gone from those red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've never done a gift exchange before, so this was a cool experiment!


End file.
